


Passage of Time

by Hope Meijer (Hopemeijer)



Category: Tin Man (2007)
Genre: F/M, Friendship/Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-11
Updated: 2009-01-11
Packaged: 2018-04-02 16:11:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4066303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hopemeijer/pseuds/Hope%20Meijer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You've been here before. [pre-DG/Cain]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Passage of Time

The sun glinted off the surface of the lake at Finaqua, reflecting onto the gazebo and sending spots of light dancing into the eyes of the young woman seated on the swing. The soft lapping of the lake's edge, the gentle breeze rustling through the grasses and the creak of the gazebo swing as it moved were the only sounds to be heard – exactly the reason why the solitary figure had escaped from the palace and its hectic routine.

DG breathed in the fresh air and watched birds dancing across the surface of the water, gracefully plucking flies and other insects from the air and swooping back to their perches. She tugged at the fabric of her full skirt absently, turning her head towards the breeze as it grew stronger suddenly and pushed her hair back from her face. Her eyes closed slightly and she heard a child giggling nearby, moving round the gazebo and into the long grasses.

_"DG, darling, you'll stain your dress."_

_"It's all right, mummy, the maids will wash it."_

Her memory skipped, and the giggling turned into soft crying. She felt a sadness wash over her, and she glanced over towards the shallows of the lake.

_"Az! Az!"_

_"What's wrong, little sister?"_

_"I've lost my toy..."_

_"Toto will help you make another, Deeg."_

_"But I want that one..."_

The sobbing faded and she opened her eyes, frowning slightly. If she concentrated, she could reach out with her magic and...

There. She lifted the toy out from where it had been buried in the muddy soil, brushed and dried it off and allowed it to float to her outstretched hand. It was another doll, but one that looked suspiciously like the Mystic Man. She shook her head, trying to remember, but the memory danced just out of reach.

She didn't know how long she sat there, playing with the doll and turning it over and over in her grasp, but she felt more than heard the approach of Wyatt Cain.

"I thought I'd find you here, Princess."

She sent him a soft smile. "When in doubt, aim for the maze."

He chuckled in return, imitating her and gazing out over the lake. His presence stirred another memory, and she let it wash over her.

_"Mummy, there's a strange man over by the maze." The young child clung to her mother's skirts and Lavender brushed a hand gently over her daughter's curls._

_"He's a Tin Man, sweetheart. They're training here for a day."_

_"Why?"_

_"They're here to protect people – after they've finished training they'll go on to decide which branch they wish to join. Some will come here to the palace as guards, some protection detail for leading figures in Central City. You'll see them all around the palace today."_

_"Oh." Not really understanding, DG looked back over to the strapping young man by the maze. He caught her gaze and nodded solemnly, his unusual blue eyes sparkling. "Can he stay here?"_

DG breathed in, trying to understand the memory for a moment before turning to Cain with a quizzical expression.

"You've been here before."

"Well, yes. When we-"

"No, when you were younger."

Cain paused for a moment, and then nodded. "Yes. My training. We had to complete tasks in different estates over a few weeks before we were allowed to become Tin Men."

She stood up, more than ready to head back to the coolness of the palace. He stepped forward to meet her, offering his arm. "You stood by the maze entrance. I was afraid to go in because I thought you'd be angry, but you just smiled." She glanced up to see the same smile tugging lightly at his lips. "I wanted you to stay."

"Your mother offered me a place on the Royal Protection Unit, but I declined. I'd had my heart set on being Protection Detail for the Mystic Man."

They started walking back to the palace, DG's free hand holding the doll. "What about now?"

"It's up to your parents as to whether they want me to continue in an official capacity."

She smiled at that. "I still want you stay."

He didn't reply for a moment, but by the way he squeezed her arm she knew what he was thinking as they continued up the path in companionable silence. The offer was still standing from all those years ago; there had just been a passage of time in between.


End file.
